The story of Rockclan
by BlazinBlaziken
Summary: This is a story of the Warriors of Rockclan, who have to battle with Moonclan, Goldclan and Silverclan, they usually fit together nicely, but when patience wears thin, anything can happen, the Warriors of Rockclan have to survive to keep the balance.
1. Bios

**Rockclan**

 **Leader:** Prumstar; A pale coloured she-cat, she has flacks of black across her tail and sides.

 **Deputy:** Spottedclaw; A medium sized tom, he is white with ginger sploches, black rings on his tail and spots on his claws, he also got a scar over his right eye received when battling Goldclan.

 **Med-Cat:** Mistybreeze; A light ginger she-cat, who also has flecks of brown across her back.

 **Warriors:**

Fastfoot: A sleek white tom, he is the fastest warrior in the clan.

Ceaderbone: A blotchy white tom, who has black feet.

Appledawn: A she-cat who is a ginger warrior who is one of the best trackers in the clan, along with spottedclaw.

Thunderwing: A sleek she-cat who is pure white, daughter to Spottedclaw.

Clawpath: A brownish warrior, said to have the spirit of Clawstar, a past Rocklan leader, daughter to Spottedclaw

Leafgaze: A slightly small warrior, who is brown in colour, with deep, deep amber eyes, Daughter to Spottedclaw.

Runningpetal: A tabby tom, narrow eyes and has a long tail, Son to Spottedclaw.

Quickeye: A sleek tom, with eyes that take in everything.

 **Elders:**

Blackpelt: An extremly aged cat, pure black, as black as the night sky, now he can barley leave the med-den, he usually lies around telling stories to kits. Spottedclaw's father.

 **Nursery:**

Slenderfoot: The quitest warrior around, has Jumpykit, Slenderkit and Whitekit.

 **Moonclan:**

 **Leader:** Lionstar; The eldest leader, yet the wisest, he puts a stop to any other clan's target if they want to take over the forest, he is a golden/brown tom, rumors are that he is on his last life.

 **Deputy:** Blazepelt; A lightly coloured ginger tom  
 **Apprentice:** Lightpaw

 **Med-Cat:** Sneakyfoot: A quiet, small, she-cat with fur as brown as mud.

 **Warriors:**

Flamingfoot: A white tom with ginger paws.

Darkshadow: A dark she-cat with amber eyes.

Longclaw: A brown tom with the longest claws out of every clan.

Flatface: A white tom with an unusually flat face.

Blazingheart: A ginger she-cat with a strong, burning desire to help everyone.

 **Elders:**

Smallpelt: A smaller tom with an unusually small pelt.

Glowingheart: A bright ginger she-cat, wishes nothing but good on every cat.

 **Nusery:**

Lightfoot: A white she-cat, with Littlekit, Dashingkit, Sneakykit and Clawkit.

 **SilverClan**

 **Leader:** Dapplestar: A younger leader, a tom who is dark with white spots on him.

 **Deputy:** Ceaderbone: A light brown tom, he has bright green eyes.

 **Med-Cat:** Goldenfoot: A white cat with ginger feet.

 **Warriors:**

Sleepytoe: A dark tom, almost always has sleep in his eyes.  
 **Apprentice:** Strongpaw

Shinytail: A white she-cat with a very shiny ginger stripe.

Smallwing: A small, brown she-cat.

Softfoot: A small, white tom, light on his feet.

Greatheart: A large, black tom.

 **Goldclan:**

 **Leader:** Webstar: A large, white tom.

 **Deputy:** Skippingstone: A grey tabby, unusually small feet.

 **Med-Cat:** Largetail: A old, white tom with an unusually large tail for his size.  
 **Apprentice:** Firefoot A pure white cat, with dark ginger feet, resembling fire.

 **Warriors:**

Scorchfur: A white tom with black stripes, making it seem he is scorched.

Snowtail: A white she-cat, with a fluffy tail.

Thinfoot: A brown she-cat with thin legs and feet.

Rabbiteye: A swift tom, very good at hunting rabbits.

Sleekfoot: A slender she-cat, light grey fur.


	2. The Gathering

**This may start off a bit abruptly, but this is based on a roleplay I was a part of, in a bit of a later stage, I'll try to make it as seem less as possible, such as the first book in A New Prophecy, but I don't know how it will turn out, but later chapters will be much easier, so, thanks for understanding, and I hope you all enjoy.**

 _~BlazinBlaziken._

Spottedclaw trotted back into camp, past the tree stump by the entrance, where Fastfoot was sitting, guarding camp. "Your night is done fastfoot, go get some rest, you'll need your energy for the gathering tonight" Fastfoot nodded slightly and walked over to the warriors den. He moved to Prumstar's den, announcing himself. "Come in Spottedclaw" he heard a reply, entering the den, Prumstar looked up, asking "what is it you want Spottedclaw?"  
"It's nearly time for Jumpykit, Slenderkit and Whitekit to be apprenticed, I am asking you so we can tell which of our warriors will get a new apprentice  
"Prumstar nodded, looking away thoughtfully, "Give Jumpykit to Clawpath, Slenderkit to Fastfoot, and, you can take Whitekit for yourself" Spottedclaw nodded,  
"I'll tell Clawpath and Fastfoot to see you, though you may not see Fastfoot for a while, after he sat guard" he then turned and walked out of Prumstar's den, heading straight to the warrior's den. Padding through, he could see Fastfoot was already asleep, so didn't bother him, he walked over to Clawpath, nudging her awake.  
"Oh, Spottedclaw, this had better be good or you'll find yourself missing fur" Spottedclaw, looking annoyed at this, replied  
"Clawpath, don't forget, I am your father, and deputy, if I want you punished, you'll get punished, so, hold the barbed tongue, and Prumstar wants to see you" Clawpath was taken aback from this, but padded over to Prumstar's den.  
"Really Prumstar? You're letting me have my own apprentice even though I've barley finished training?"  
"Yes Clawpath, though it still wont be for another half moon, so, you'll have to wait, and you're also going to the gathering tonight, so, make sure you're prepared for that." Clawpath nodded and left Prumstar's den, slightly excited about the news of her getting an apprentice soon. The rest of the day went on as it normally would, Spottedclaw sent out patrols and hunting groups, Fastfoot was given the news about his soon to be honor, and before anyone knew it, Prumstar was hopping up the tree stump at the edge of camp, calling the cats who were going to the gathering to follow. The cats started heading to Crackedstones, an area where all four territories meet, into a stony area, shaded by gigantic willow trees growing just around all the stones. Rockclan headed into the clearing, surrounded by the stones, where Moonclan and Silverclan where all ready waiting, Spottedclaw went to talk to Blazepelt and Ceaderbone, the deputies of the other two clans.  
"Ah, Spottedclaw, have you scented Goldclan at all recently? They seem to have vanished of late" Blazepelt said, looking at Spottedclaw  
"Now you should know Blazepelt, there is only one area where Rockclan's and Goldclan's territory meets, so we rarely scent them, maybe the wind has just been blowing the opposite way, there is a river between your territories." Blazepelt nodded, when a rustle came from behind them, Webstar and about three warriors behind him fell into the clearing, all the other clans were surprised by the little numbers shown in the Goldclan. Webstar leaped onto the rock, where the other leaders were, and Skippingstone joined the other deputies.  
"Cats of the other clans, you may have noticed Goldclan's minimal numbers at tonight's gathering, that is due to a heavy illness crashing through our clan, it has diminished our numbers, we now have no elders left in our clan, but we will remain strong, our warriors can, and will still defend our territory, so if any other clan-" when saying that line, he shot a glance towards Lionstar "-comes on our territory, there will be consequences" The rest of the gathering all nodded, understandingly, there was no issues in the other clans, and they all left for their own territories.

 **Well, that's the first chapter, not the best, but I do have two other open works, I'm more writing my Pokemon work, but this is a more long term project, so, I hope it will improve later in the fanfic, but if not, yeah, sorry.**


End file.
